


[超蝙]Say YES to me

by play781choy



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 一個與丹海太太的交換點梗...希望太太快回坑啊QWQ!!





	1. Chapter 1

「你知道嗎？Bruce？」

Clark的聲音聽起來懶懶的，混著水流與泡泡的雜音，穿入他彷彿與外界間隔了一道牆的腦殼。那些細爪刮過他方才飽享過一頓的身體，帶來熟悉的戰慄。他沒有回應那聲呼喚。

反正Clark並不真的在等他的回應。

「每次你看著我說不，都能讓我變得更硬。」

「我想那樣的你了。」

第二支第三支金屬爪肢加入了方才的動作，它們纏著他僵立的人形上肢，不懷好意地在他的胸口反複刮出一道特殊圖紋。

「怎麼樣？這是我給你設計的圖案，」波光微晃，那條帶著寶石般藍色的巨大魚尾總算映入了Bruce眼簾。克拉克的手撫上他的胸口，指腹描繪著被金屬爪肢劃出紅痕的蝙蝠形狀。

** _沒品味透了，和你的頸甲差不多。_ **

『原諒我花了那麼多時間，我只想給你最好的。』

Kal的聲音在Bruce腦中響起，他在精神中握緊拳頭，知道對方眼中的自己仍然只是呆滯地漂浮在海底黑暗的牢獄中央。

他新的面甲就掛在牢獄牆上，連帶著那一套混合了布萊尼亞克科技的、閃著不詳紫光的戰衣。

但他仍舊動彈不得。他還記得當自己初次在這座牢獄中醒來時，Kal如何壓制住因傷虛弱的自己、在反覆的暴力和侵犯中強行給他戴上了布萊尼亞克的裝置。

「我想聽你在我的腦子裡尖叫拒絕，可身體卻馴服著為我敞開……」用魚尾壓制住他的Clark這麼說著，然後讓布萊尼亞克的爪肢卷住他的雙手，刺入他的生殖裂。而當他從劇痛中醒來，等著他的是伏在自己身上聳動的藍色身軀，和過量的快感也無法掩蓋去的、腦殼上一吋吋深入的冰涼痛覺。

他能聽見自己的尖叫聲突兀截斷那一刻的震耳欲聾，和Kel的話聲第一次直接在腦海中響起時那教人無法忍受的侵略感。

『－－但這個臨時版只能讓你聽見我。就先試試後半部份好了，Bruce？』Clark抬起頭對他笑著，將陰莖狠狠的刺了進去。

**不，不不，不不不不不不不－－**

Kal終究得到了他想要的。

藍色的人魚從他沉默的俘擄身邊退開，心滿意足地看著眼前的景色：

只有一道微光射入的海底牢獄中央是他曾經的最佳拍擋。被襯去了凱甲的Bruce頭上戴著布萊尼亞克的初級控制裝置，修長有力的深色魚尾馴順地隨著水波擺動，殺傷力強大的一雙黑爪被一板困住他頸部的一字型鐵枷一左一右地固定在兩側－－他還沒有大意到敢於在技術完成前解開黑暗騎士的銬鐐，即使他知道對方現在除了眨眼和呼吸之外全身沒有一塊肌肉能受他自己的意願控制。

『今天，咱們總算可以開始最後階段了，B。』

聲音從他的腦內響起的同時，Bruce渾身的神經突然通電似地回到了他自己的掌握。

什麼？

漆黑的暗夜騎士只怔愣了半秒，便掄起魚尾重重地砸向身邊偉岸的身影！

身邊的藍色影子迅捷無倫地沿著水流的方向撤開，而同時無數隻金屬勾爪卻從那生物的背後伸了出來，緊緊地捆住發動攻勢後便想往陰影裡縮去的黑色人魚。

「原本很擔心放著你那麼久沒動……仍然那麼活力十足，那我就放心了。」Kal帶著笑意的臉龐來到Bruce眼前，他人形的雙手裡各拿著幾片帶著奇異紫光的圓盤－－和Bruce前額上被金屬絲連結著的東西幾乎一模一樣。

順著Bruce的視線，Clark攤開手心將它們呈送到Bruce的眼前。

「最終版本，最好的。」他說著，然後伸手輕輕摳住男人額上圓盤的邊緣：「和之前布萊尼亞克給火風暴他們戴上的不一樣，你不會只是像個AI似的重複我希望你說的話－－」他將那舊版的圓盤摳了下來，輕輕地放上了一片新的：「我也能聽見你呢，B。」

在短暫電流帶來的抽搐後，Kal伸手鬆開了禁錮著暗夜騎士雙手的枷鎖，人魚強壯致命的黑爪溫順地垂落在身體兩邊，隨著劇烈起伏的胸膛顫抖著。

「第一環，它能啟動之前植入在你體內的連結鍵，讓它們接管你的神經連結－－」

「Clark，拜託你，別這樣。」Bruce低聲道。

他的胸口，從被爪肢畫出紅痕的皮下漸漸浮起帶著金屬光澤的紫色，皮膚下潛行的絲線擦過他敏感的乳尖，Kal像是發現了什麼似地笑著用手輕輕撫慰著那處。

「還是那麼心口不一。」他喃喃道，帶著點極易被忽略的愁悵，慢慢將手掌貼緊了男人心跳搏動的胸口。「我見過你私下看我的眼神。你不知道，但我不會錯認那個。」

「我從沒反駁過這點，你也知道的，Clark。」Bruce的語速又低又急，隨著那些紫光的流動，他能感覺到有什麼正在慢慢地注入自己的體內－－那不是任何有形的「物體」，但卻是確實存在的－－一道命令，某個人的意志。「我……我一直愛著你，我－－」

「所以我才確信這麼做是對的，B。我們永遠在關乎彼此的事上繞著路做蠢決定，明明目標相同……」Kal打斷了他的話，停在胸前的手掌向上輕移，擦過男人的鎖骨，爬梳過頰邊的短鬢。「第二環，」

Kal用吻堵住了第二片圓盤鑲入位在後腦的圓座時男人短促的驚叫。

「它能讓你感覺到我的感覺。」

而Bruce立刻就明白了Kal的意思。

黑色的人魚在電流散去時渾身已包裹在一股不屬於他自己的情熱之中：他確實為Clark而情動，但所處境地的詭異和早已成為習慣的防衛之心讓他總能夠將那點兒情緒趕到腦後；即使是在自知完全無法動彈的情況下被Kal一次次的攻陷侵犯，他的身體無奈地敞開了，心仍然飄在某個意念的虛空中冷眼旁觀。

但他再也無法從容應對，他只覺得熱，如同要被從內部燒熔般地火熱到難以忍受。

恍惚間，他飄遠的理智想著：原來這就是Clark一直以來在承受的感覺。

兩支金屬爪肢夠到了他被緊緊綑縛住的尾鮨，靜悄悄地順著那個微微痙攣的動作爬昇上來，輕輕地撥開了他的生殖裂。

受到驚嚇的黑色人魚試著調動被接管的神經做出抵抗，卻被金屬爪肢愈握愈緊。

「第三環……」Kal讓自己閃著炫爛藍光的美麗尾部捲住了黯色的昔日友人，在舌頭舔過那對尖銳的黑膜耳殼時緩緩說道，然而下一句話卻是自Bruce的腦內響起的。『它能讓我從腦子裡聽見你。隨時隨地。』

那些聲音就像Bruce的腦子裡突然被放進了一台倍受干擾的收音機，Kal的聲音是它的主頻率，然而包圍在它四周的是更多的、更多別的聲音－－

Bruce、Bruce、Bruce……

那個氣味、那個氣味－－

想念你了－－這次要聽見－－

深深的幹進去……Bruce、Bruce……

你的腦子尖叫時是什麼聲音呢－－

『該死……Clark你……』Bruce在感覺到尾鮨側邊慢慢探出的高熱硬挺時，忍不住在腦內想著。

彷彿回應一般，腦子裡和外頭的所有Clark與Kal都一齊笑了。『我說過，我期待這個很久了。』「你的腦子已經尖叫起來了呢！」


	2. Chapter 2

夜已深，今晚皎潔的月光透過重重的海水，漾入位在大都會灣深暗的海底牢獄中。一點細微的金屬吱嘎聲在層層水流間若隱若現，伴著那些照在Kal精壯厚實的人類軀幹上、好不容易抵達海底的綠光。

戴著精緻頸飾的藍色人魚雙臂緊緊地箝抱住他已無法掙扎的黑色騎士，扶在對方上背的手指深深掐進Bruce蒼白的背肌裡，揉出顯眼的紅痕。

而他的另一隻手握在對方後臀，手指一遍遍擦過那些帶著尖銳細刺的墨藍色鱗片－－那些銳利但卻無法給他造成一點傷口的小東西觸感絕佳，令他愛不釋手。

他好整以暇地又推進了一點。

Bruce被腹腔中那種恐怖的壓迫感捅得嗆出了一點鼻音－－那是純粹的生理反應，那三片Kal修正過的布萊尼亞克系統並沒有對這點表示意見，但Kal撫摸著他臀部的手指立刻警告地抓緊了些，將呎吋驚人的器官穩定地擠入深處。

『原來，你在被進入時的腦子是這樣的啊？』

當那根東西進去一半時，Kal帶著點好奇的聲音在Bruce充滿白噪聲的腦中響起。

**什麼樣子？**Bruce自問。然後有點後知後覺地想起：Kal大概也是聽得見這句腦內版自言自語的。

藍色尾巴的人魚笑了。他雙手握住對方挺翹的臀，動起腰，節奏抒緩地抽插起來。『對，我聽得見。』

『你的腦子裡全是雪花、閃電、忽明忽滅的綠色影像……』

「還有**我**。」Kal捧住Bruce帶著父銳稜角的俊美臉龐，看著那雙棕色的眼中映出自己的模樣來。

「你在叫我的名字。」他快樂地揚起笑容。

吸舔著他陰莖的甬道顫抖了一下，緩慢地絞緊了起來。

Kal皺了皺眉，稍稍用力地捅了進去－－Bruce低低地尖叫了聲，又立刻咬緊了自己的臉頰：他可不打算讓Kal順心如意，即使他剛才的動作立刻讓他的腹部疼得像要撕裂開來。

Kal看著Bruce痛得皺成一團的眉，嘆了口氣稍稍退出一點。

「別這樣，Bruce，我本來沒打算那麼快用上這個的。」他拿起了第四片圓盤，捏著它的一角，逗弄似地刷過那個插槽。他能感覺到懷裡人仍嘗試著繃緊的肌肉，和體內因為緊張而緊緊絞住他的感覺。「第四環，你會由內而外地降服於我。現在，Bruce，」

他摁上那片圓環，注視著其中閃動著亮起來的紫光：『乖乖地敞開身體與我契合。』

黑暗騎士體內擠著自己的阻力消失了。Kal舒爽地抓住對方的雙臂稍稍後退，然後看著那張失去表情的臉將陰莖重重地捅了回去。

「就是這樣……很好……」他放大感官，享受著自己的分身一吋吋地舔過那段扭曲的通道、直到頂上最裡層的肉環時過電般的快感。

**……** **到此為止！**

「試試，」Kal讓黑色的騎士張開他的雙唇，咧嘴咬了上去，一吋吋挑釁又炫耀地舔過。『試試，Bruce，在我讓你的舌頭回應我的時候阻止我。』

深夜的海底仍然只有金屬鍊條隨波逐流的隱約尖鳴。

『漸漸安靜下來了呢……』

於是漾著淡淡螢光的強壯藍色尾鮨終於開始舒心地擺動起來，一次次漸漸兇暴地撞向柔順地任其動作的黑色身軀。

『終於放棄抵抗了嗎？』Kal抬起那張不再受主人控制的俊臉，獎賞似地吻了吻他薄薄的眼皮。「你看這有個好處－－你不會再受傷－－不會再尖叫到喉嚨出血了，對吧？」

『哪，咱們換個地方。』

Kal金色的背甲下方再度伸出數支金屬肢爪，包裹住仍然緊緊相連的兩條人魚。Kal用力地一甩尾鮨，兩道身影便直接甩脫了銬鐐、帶著一道勁流向海面疾衝而去。

當Kal將Bruce輕輕放上夜晚的沙灘，才帶著不怎麼抱歉的語氣揉了揉黑暗騎士滴著鹹水的下巴：「抱歉，剛剛那一下有點過了是吧？我就有點捨不得抽出來罷了，現在－－」

他終於抽出仍然充血的陰莖，靠在月光下銀白色的沙灘岩石邊，對仍飄在海中的黑暗騎士命令道：「我要操你的喉嚨。自己上來。」

「……Arthur還對你給他的那一戟耿耿於懷，」

Kal望著哥譚灣難得皎潔的月光，喃喃自語著。

遠方的燈塔小屋還亮著微光，引領船支的白色光束數十年如一日地向著海面投射出寧靜的光芒。

『你又變安靜了。自尊問題，嗯？』

「我想明天去拜訪Arthur。不是道歉，別急。只是－－一點表示？說起來雖然我會飛也不怎麼需要氧氣啦－－」他低頭望了一眼，勾起唇角：「你是自然人魚，在陸上時魚尾能夠分化成雙腳，對吧？」

他伸手揉搓著胯間正努力地起伏著身子的黯色人魚濕軟的短卷髮，稍稍用了些力氣按了下去－－

「－－我看過你作為『Bruce Wayne』時穿過的人類西裝，明天來試試那個？」

Kal想著久遠前、在這一切尚未發生之前，用生態力場化身記者Clark Kent時初見Bruce Wayne的畫面－－那抓在細沙間的手指收緊了，男人濕亮的背肌在Kal的東西擠過喉頭時繃得死緊，Kal開啟了X視線，欣賞了一會兒自己的東西被男人的食道痛苦絞緊的景色。那些結實漂亮的肌肉隱忍地在神經命令中顫抖著起伏、Bruce的胃都絞得快翻過來了。

他忍著射精時腦子裡幾乎白成一片的快感喘道：「別擔心，Bruce，假如我真不小心操壞你，現在氪星和布萊尼亞克的科技都正式地能為你服務了。吞下去。」

然後Kal似乎想到了什麼，一把扯起正艱難地咽下外星人魚過量白液的男人，眼中閃的光像極了一個好奇的男孩：「我聽說過陸上的男人們會用後面取樂的事。據說人類的後穴又緊又小，如果我從背後上你，你覺得能進去多深呢？」

他望了望人魚與人類迴異的超呎吋性器，又望了望被突如其來的姿勢變換噴了一臉濃稠白液的黑髮人魚，輕輕地將對方躺放在沙灘上。

**－－不，Clark，不要－－！**

『這時候才回應我呢，』Kal眼中閃過一絲狠厲，「分化出你的腿，Bruce。」

安靜橫陳在沙灘上的黑色尾部神經質地拍了兩下，便在不可抗拒的神經命令中漸漸褪去了黑鱗。布萊尼亞克裝置不祥的紫光在濕潤的人類胸膛上明滅，Kal隨意地伸出手去安撫，手指滑過整片胸膛，又在那兩粒硬起的肉粒上方流連不去。

「美景。」他讚賞著。

海水穩定地拍擊著沙岸，帶來令人平靜的白噪音。

Arthur踱出屋門，走上向著海面伸出的橫木棧板。這裡已然空下多時，但每到需要沉思的時候，他仍然會回到這個童年的居所，看著牆上熟悉的照片與景色理清思緒。幾天過去，他仍然被那個令人震驚的消息弄得輾轉難眠。

哥譚灣的蝙蝙俠終於落入了超人魚的掌中。那個來自異星、墜入深海，又從海洋中攻陷了陸上世界的霸主。

他記得對方承諾的安全。當然也記得那條穿梭於陸上水中、帶著與人類幾乎無異的脆弱身體領導著不願為強權低頭的一群異類負隅頑抗的黑色身影。

在布萊尼亞克的飛船上，那位黑暗騎士給了他的左腿深深的一擊。

那已癒合的傷口至今仍隱隱作痛。

他恨蝙蝠俠的堅持。

但他也記得曾經聯盟併肩作戰時，那位沉默的黑色顧問永遠可靠的建議和戰場上的堅不可摧。

他想念那個日子。

好吧，他不想念那個鬥嘴永遠贏不了的部份。

該死的，當時的Clark還總是蝙蝠俠的幫兇。那個利用生物力場弄出一雙長腿的大個子每每在他們與顧問間爭得不可開交時一邊表達自己的意見一邊再投他專制的顧問一票。

這還鬥個屁。

明天……

Arthur想著。明天，他也許該和超人魚聯繫一下。即使身處不同的陣營，他想自己仍然可以對曾經的戰友表達一些關心。

吹夠了海風，Arthur嘆了口長氣回身走回小屋。

拜那盞提燈太過明亮之賜，他並沒有注意到不遠的海灘岩石旁香豔的動靜。

他才剛剛念起的兩名主角就在那裡。哥譚灣的黑暗騎士大敞著被迫分化的人類雙腿仰躺在濕潤的白色沙攤上，承受如今現世的主宰者翻來覆去的操弄索求。

Bruce渾身通紅，被過量的快感和已持續太久的性愛弄得精疲力竭，他的喉嚨中斷續地傳來低沉的嗆咳聲，在神經傳導著對聲帶的放鬆命令之下無聲地半張著嘴，口水和眼淚不受控制地流下頦邊，又被偶爾擊上岩壁噴測上來的海水沖走。

而Kal則顯然還在興頭上，他巨大的魚尾在人類的雙腿之間聳動著，半透明的亮藍色魚鮨一次次拍擊在沙與水的邊界，又有時打在那受了整晚的侵犯而泛著緋紅的蒼白肌膚上。

細白的沙粒在藍色人魚粗暴的動作下黏滿了藍色和膚色的體表與鱗片，Kal伸舌舔去了落在Bruce眼睫上的砂粒，拖起人的上臂將它們推上男人頭邊頸側，然後含著那些細砂去舔Bruce被玩弄充血的敏感乳頭。

黑暗騎士沒有發出多餘的聲音，只體內的下意識絞緊和Bruce腦子裡的尖叫聲讓Kal興奮的肉柱又硬了一圈。

他的人魚全身都被操熟了。那雙多情的棕眼眼角又濕又紅，無法由理性掌控的結果是他的男人露出了最為放鬆、被慾望和快感蒸騰熟成的表情注視著他，Kal-El最完美的春夢。

『你好甜，Bruce－－你渾身都是甜的。』Kal將舌頭戳進男人的肚臍劃圈，又一路拖著濕淋淋的路徑爬過男人被他抬起的大腿。他靠黑暗騎士柔韌的身體素質一路親吻著將那條腿繃直了按上對方肩膀，撐起身來挪動著又將滑出來的陰莖捅了進去。『只可惜，這怎麼講？人魚和人類的型號差距讓我只能捅一半進去你裡面。這樣－－』他低頭看著Bruce被拉開的腿間，自己粗紅的肉莖搏動著一點點往人類那個小小的洞口裡擠，明明還有大半截露在外頭，那圈小小的肉環卻早被撐成了個粗大的圓形，人類平坦結實的小腹上還隱隱可見被他推進時頂起的一點點凸起。他又舔了舔唇。『－－也挺不錯的。』

Kal又操了一陣才放過那條可憐的腿，握住了Bruce的腰將人翻成了臥趴的動作。

『沒有鱗片感覺還是怪怪的，』他嘟噥著，雙手握住那兩團硬黑鱗片轉化成的結實軟肉，用陰莖戳了戳那個還滲著他精液的紅腫洞口。「Bruce？」

**閉嘴－－嗚**

Kal又將陰莖捅了進去。

「人類能用這麼多姿勢交配還真的很不錯。」他評價道，一手環過Bruce的胸口，將癱靠在沙灘上的男人反折起來，快速地動起了尾巴。

被壓在沙地上的黑暗騎士目光渙散地被深深射進了腸道深處，棕色的眼睛望著不遠的海邊小屋燈光轉暗，雙手撐在沙地上隨著身後的動作摳進砂地裡。

他不自覺地讓思緒飄遠－－曾一度因為Arthur的出現兒活躍起來的腦子再次沉靜下來－－直到幾根金屬爪肢悄悄地從身後伸到眼前。

『專心點作我的婊子，Bruce。』Kal粗暴的聲音和爪肢們扒住他嘴角的感覺同時傳來。『否則我會讓你親自把Arthur叫出來看你被我操的樣子。』

**不。**

爪肢們扒開了Bruce微開的嘴，他能感覺到Kal讓布萊尼亞克放鬆了對他語言中樞的控制。他又重重地捅了一下，被半彎折起旳胸口擦過粗糙的地面，Bruce忍不住漏出一聲呻吟。

『你覺得那能不能抵掉你那一戟之仇？』

**不！不不，Clark，不－－**

『我說過的對吧？你這麼在我裡面尖叫著對我說不，只能讓我更硬而已。』

Kal將臉埋進Bruce肩窩，尖銳的牙齒輕輕刮蹭著那兒被汗水和海水弄得一片濕黏的漂亮肌肉。Bruce幾乎懷疑Kal用上了超級速度，陰莖旋轉著侵入的某個角度蹭過了他體內的那個區塊，然後Bruce便不可抑制地大聲呻吟了起來。

**該死的－－**

Kal在小屋大門打開的瞬間勒住了懷裡的人向後躺倒，讓深色的母海包裹住兩人交纏的身軀……

他射了Bruce滿滿一肚子。當懷中的黑暗騎士因為缺氧與本能漸漸併起雙腿、浮出鱗片時他抽出了終於滿足的分身，拖著他心愛的騎士往他所屬的牢籠深處游去。

「這是最後一個了，Bruce，」黑色的牢獄中，初露的陽光隔著層層水流碎灑在礁岩的頂端。Kal捏著那最後的一塊圓片舉上Bruce眼前。他一直沒再恢復布萊尼亞克對Bruce語言中樞的控制。他想他明白自己為什麼這麼做。

「我得說就功能而言它是有些復古的，不過為了我們的統治－－也是必要的。」

但他的黑暗騎士沉默不語。甚至比還各擁陣營互相對抗時更加的安靜。

「我不想對你用這個。你知道為什麼。所以算我求你……就，站在我身邊，行嗎？」

捻著金屬片的手指捏緊了，Kal這回真的用上了祈求的語句－－讓Bruce幾乎想起了從前。在過去那麼長的歲月裡，Clark總是帶著類似的語氣，在他們商量不出個結論而Bruce堅持要做他認為對的事的時候。

_恍如隔世_。

他知道Clark也聽見了他想到的那些。男人臉上的線條柔和了下來，帶著悲傷。

「－－不。」

也許他變了，也或許他沒變。多少年來，他們間私人的坦誠時刻由謊言與計謀取代，但黑暗騎士清楚他不會在這個最後的時刻對他說謊。

他想到了老Kent酒館的那一日。

_ 「當露意斯死去的那一天……他去找你求助了嗎？」 _

_ 「但你沒有幫助他。」 _

_ 「……你忘了克拉克和我們一樣有人性。他不需要你的原諒，他只是需要他的朋友理解他而已。」 _

_ _

_ 「我們都只是孩子。」 _

_ _

**不。**他在心裡重複了一次。**但我不會怪你對我這麼做。**

黑暗騎士棕色的眼睛裡映上了布萊尼亞克不祥的紫光。

**這樣我們就又站在一起了，對嗎？**


End file.
